This invention relates to computerized automotive vehicle diagnostic system and more particularly to a more efficient apparatus of this nature having improved performance in relation to the testing and locating of faulty components by a technician.
Microcomputers, electronic sensors and other components are incorporated into vehicles to monitor and control engine operations and other functions.
The increasing amount of electronic, electrical and electro-mechanical content in automobile designs has created a severe problem for the vehicle servicing environment. The service tools available for servicing do not provide the capabilities needed to diagnose and repair problems which are directly or indirectly related to the electronics. This has resulted in long diagnostic times, incorrect repairs and multiple service visits for the same problem.
Considering the prior art references noted above, Reference 1, "The Guide" describes an IBM Personal Computer AT that is a useful element in the diagnostic system set forth herein. Reference 2, the Norton book, illustrates various characteristics of the IBM Personal Computer AT such as programming, the microprocessor, keyboard, etc. Reference 3, the Chilton book, describes engine control modules and systems that that are utilized herein. Reference 4, the Ballou et al article, describes a representative touch panel that may be used in the practice of the invention. References 5 and 6 relate to computer-based diagnostic systems for engines and are merely representative of prior systems. Applicants' system procedures are distinctively different from those systems.
The Baumann patent, Reference 7, describes the use of an adapter plug but it is intended for monitoring a vehicle, not for control and monitoring as set forth herein.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide semi-automated diagnostic apparatus for vehicles, such apparatus incorporating computer diagnostics.